Ensembles, nous sommes invincibles
by Blueberry74
Summary: Luffy et Law se retrouvent prisonniers de Breed, l'homme au pouvoir du fruit du dresseur. Il tente un ultime assaut pour asservir les pirates, mais son plan se déroulera-t-il comme prévu ?


Cet histoire se déroule juste avant Dressrosa, lorsque Caesar est enlevé par Breed.

C'est la seule fic que j'ai réussi à faire jusqu'au bout, donc n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et des conseils ^^

Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Maitre Oda.

Luffy et Law venaient d'être capturés par Breed, l'homme qui avait mangé le fruit du desseur. Enfermés dans une cellule en granit marin, leurs pouvoirs ne pouvaient plus être utilisés. Eux qui voulaient simplement récupérer Caesar Clown, également prisonnier de ce Monsieur Loyal démoniaque, les voici à la merci de ce dernier. La situation commençait à devenir compliquée, mais les ennuis s'accumulèrent lorsque Breed vint à la rencontre du Chapeau de Paille et du Chirurgien de la Mort.

Il les toisa quelques secondes d'un air satisfait et arrogant, tout en carressant doucement la tête de Chopper, affaiblit à cause de sa rumble ball utilisée peu de temps avant.

Luffy n'arrivait pas à garder son calme face à la situation. Il ne cessait de s'élancer contre les barreaux et de crier de rage à l'encontre de leur geolier. Law quant à lui, restait assit dans un coin de leur prison, se contentant de lancer un regard assassin à Breed.

Celui-ci, agacé que ces jeunes prétentieux refusent de se soumettre, finit par pester :

"Combien de fois me faudra-t-il te le répéter Chapeau de Paille !? Je détiens le pouvoir du fruit du dresseur, qui me permet de contrôler tous les faits et gestes de ceux sous mon emprise, humains comme animaux ! Mais tu ne sembles pas très coopératif, aussi, je vais te faire une petite démonstration de ce pouvoir. En temps normal, je t'aurais fait combattre, mais je ne compte pas vous tuer pour l'instant, au contraire, il me reste une chance pour vous soumettre entièrement à mes futurs désirs…"

Sans savoir pourquoi, Law eut un frisson à ces paroles. Depuis qu'ils étaient alliés, il avait compris que le capitaine du Sunny n'obéirait jamais à aucun ordre qui puisse nuire à ses convictions. Ce Breed avait clairement le regard d'un pervers sans limite, un regard proche de celui de Doflamingo, et cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Ses craintes furent confirmées lorsque Breed finit sa phrase après une légère latence :

"…il me suffit de vous détruire psychologiquement." Asséna-t-il avec une expression perverse.

Luffy et Law n'eurent pas le temps d'effectuer un seul mouvement que leurs colliers disparurent pour se transformer en bracelets solidement ancré sur leurs poignets.

"Je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez encombrés pour la suite, ce genre de chose doit se faire sans entrave corporelle."

Trafalgar était figé de stupeur, il comprit immédiatement les intentions de ce vieux malade. Il regarda le plus jeune et s'apperçut que celui-ci ne comprenait rien à la situation, il était bien trop naïf.

Breed donna un premier ordre :  
"Chapeau de Paille, tu n'opposera aucune résistance."

Pendant que Law commençait à céder à la panique, Breed traversa la pièce et s'empara de la laisse de Caesar. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, empoigna le loquet de la porte puis se stoppa. Il se tourna vers ses prisonniers, puis avec un sourire mauvais, il toisa Trafalgar et lui commanda, avec une expression lourde de sous entendus :

"Maintenant, tu vas t'occuper du Chapeau de Paille."

Et la porte fut claquée.

Luffy regarda Law sans comprendre. Qu'allait-il se passer, ce fou furieux avait pourtant affirmé qu'il ne voulait pas le tuer, comment Law allait-il s'occuper de lui ? Il commença à prendre peur. Le granit marin l'avait déjà beaucoup affaiblit, mais le bracelet vert fluo à son poignet l'empêchait carrément d'esquisser le moindre geste.

Law quant à lui, lutta de toutes ses forces pour rester immobile. Il haleta :

"Chapeau de Paille…..sauve toi…je…je ne résisterai pas longtemps…."  
Luffy resta impuissant. Il appréhendait ce qui allait suivre. Il aimait beaucoup le Capitaine des Hearts. L'alliance qu'ils entretenaient en ce moment lui avait permit de se rapprocher de cet homme et de faire grandir l'affection qu'il lui portait. Le voir lutter comme ça pour ne pas le blesser était douloureux pour le plus jeune. Il souhaitait obéir à Law. S'il avait pu fuir et revenir aider son compagnon, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Seulement son bracelet l'en empêchait. Son esprit lui hurlait de fuir, mais son corps refusait.

Trafalgar ne pu lutter que quelques secondes. En une fractions de celles-ci, il se retrouva contre le Chapeau de Paille, ses mains plaquées contre les barreaux de part et d'autres de la tête du petit brun.

"Je suis désolé Luffy…"

Ses lèvres se plaquèrent contre celles du plus jeune. Il ne pouvait pas résister, alors il se laissa faire, sans pour autant répondre au baiser. Bien que son compagnon le faisait sous la contrainte, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une étrange sensation au creux de son ventre et de rougir. Quant à son esprit, celui-ci était chamboulé. Il se faisait attaquer, mais trouvait ça agréable, son corps ne pouvait pas lutter, mais ses pensées commençaient à se brouiller également. Luffy réussit à articuler quelques mots étouffés malgrés l'assaut.

"Law…..Qu'est-ce que…..qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Le chirurgien délaissa les lèvres du garçon et commença à caresser lentement son torse. Bien que perturbé par ses gestes, il réussit à parler :

"Je….Je ne veux pas te faire subir ça…..Ce malade veut clairement que je te viole…Il souhaite nous traumatiser tous les deux pour qu'on devienne ses esclaves…Je n'ai aucune envie de te blesser Luffy…"

Le garçon rougit à nouveau, assaillit par les sensations, et ressentit encore cette douce chaleur dans son ventre. Il eu soudain un doute. Il planta son regard dans celui de Law :

"Redis-le."

"Quoi donc ?"

"Redis-le"

"Ce malade veut que….."

"Pas ça, la fin."

"…..je ne veux pas te blesser…"

"Après."

Law écarquilla les yeux, incertain de ce que le plus jeune voulait dire. Mais le temps pressait, ses mains avaient commencé à retirer sa chemise et son chapeau au garçon.

"Luffy…"

Le capitaine du Sunny rougit. Son regard s'illumina soudain, à la grande surprise du Grand Corsaire. Ses doigts, qui continuaient leur exploration, s'attardèrent sur les boutons de chair du garçon, lui arrachant un gémissement. Law rougit à son tour. Il ne faisait pas ça volontairement, alors pourquoi trouvait-il le Chapeau de Paille aussi séduisant à cet instant ?  
Luffy, haletant, n'avait pas quitté son compagnon du regard. Souriant, il finit par lui avouer :

"T'inquiète Law, il ne nous traumatisera pas. Je te fais confiance, et tu ne me feras pas de mal, pas vrai ?"

Le chirurgien était surpris par la soudaine assurance du plus jeune. Il luttait comme il pouvait pour retenir ses lèvres pour le moment, le reste de son corps étant occupé ailleurs, mais avant d'abandonner, il prononça une ultime phrase :

"Tu es sûr de toi ?"

"Oui….parce que je t'aime."

Law eut un léger sourir. Au fond de lui, il désirait le petit brun depuis longtemps, mais il ne lui avait jamais fait d'avances et ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit réciproque. Et il était certain que violer celui qu'il aimait lui aurait procuré la plus grande douleur. Il souhaitait le faire sien, mais pas dans de telles conditions, contre la volonté de chacun. Maintenant, les esprits n'avaient plus à lutter et pouvaient s'accorder aux désirs de leurs corps. Le chirugien lâcha prise.

Les lèvres de Law se plaquèrent à nouveau contre celles de Luffy qui répondirent cette fois au baiser. Les mains du chirurgien enlacèrent le corps du plus jeune qui passa ses bras autour de son cou. La langue du plus grand commença à s'aventurer contre les lèvres du petit brun, curieuse de rencontrer sa jumelle. Libéré de sa résistance mentale, Luffy savoura les sensations de ce baiser. La langue de Law dansant avec la sienne, ses mains caressant son dos nu et se glissant dans ses cheveux. Le chirurgien abandonna les lèvres de son amant pour découvrir son cou. Il baisa doucement sa gorge, s'attarda sur la jugulaire qu'il lécha et mordilla sous les soupirs du garçon. Il remonta jusqu'à son oreille dont il lécha le lobe pour ensuite la mordre doucement. Luffy miaula de plaisir, mais son corps commençait à demander plus. Ennivré par ces nouvelles sensations, il gémit de surprise lorsque Law vint mordiller un de ses mamelons, pour ensuite le lécher en guise d'excuse. Il descentit lentement jusqu'à son bas ventre en parsemant son corps de légers baisers. Il retira le pantalon du garçon, qui ne portait pas de sous vêtement, puis s'aventura vers son intimité, sans jamais toucher l'objet de tous ses plaisirs afin de frustrer un peu le plus jeune.

Il se montrait affectueux car tout ce que son corps demandait, c'était de répondre à une pulsion, bien qu'involontaire, mais l'autre demeuré n'avait jamais précisé de quelle façon il devait "s'occuper" du jeune capitaine, ce qui l'autorisait à se montrer doux.

Mais Law était un incorrigible sadique, il fit donc languir Luffy en s'aventurant toujours à quelques centimètres de son intimité, lui baisant et carressant doucement l'intérieur des cuisses. Finalement, au moment où le garçon allait exprimer son impatience, Law le prit entièrement en bouche. Un cri de surprise mêlé de plaisir s'échappa de la bouche de Luffy. Le chirurgien faisait un mouvement de va et vient tout en jouant de sa langue pour caresser le bout du membre. Ce trop plein de sensation fit venir le plus jeune qui, sans attendre, se déversa dans la bouche du grand brun. Celui-ci avala tout en se léchant les lèvres et remonta embrasser le Chapeau de Paille. Puis il retira son chapeau, son sweat et son pantalon accompagné de son caleçon.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient maintenant nus, Luffy allongé devant Law, le dos contre le sol froid, le corps affaiblit par son premier orgasme. Le Grand Corsaire embrassa de nouveau son amant, tout en reprenant son membre en main afin de l'exciter encore. Puis il redescentit vers l'intimité du garçon, retirant sa main. Il suréleva légèrement le bassin de Luffy puis explora son intimité de sa langue. Le jeune pirate ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il était presque déconnecté, totalement abandonné au plaisir que lui procurait son amant. Ce dernier présenta alors trois doigts devant sa bouche. Il les suça et les lécha sans se poser de question. Une fois suffisamment humides, Law retira ses doigts de la bouche du garçon, puis les présenta à son entrée. Il fit entrer le premier, guettant toute réaction d'inconfort du plus petit. Celui-ci se contenta de gémir de plaisir. Malgré le granit marin les entourant, son corps restait élastique. Sans hésiter, Law introduit le deuxième puis le troisième doigt dans l'antre de son amant, puis les retira pour le pénétrer d'un coup.

Luffy hurla de plaisir tandis que Law poussa un râle de satisfaction. Il avait trouvé la prostate du premier coup. Il commença à se mouvoir doucement dans le corps de son compagnon, puis finit par lui asséner de violents coups de butoir plus éprouvants les uns que les autres pour le plus jeune, complètement noyé dans ces vagues de plaisir. Enfin, au milieu de leurs gémissements, Law sentit une substance chaude se déverser entre leurs corps. Il vint immédiatement après que son amant se soit resseré sous les contractions orgasmiques, puis se retira.

Pantelant et épuisé, Luffy se redressa pour s'accrocher au cou de Law dans une étreinte passionnée.

"Je t'aime Luffy."

Le jeune capitaine se redressa et offrit son plus beau sourire au chirurgien. Il se serra à nouveau contre lui tout en disant :

"Tu vois, personne ne pourra jamais nous faire de mal, désormais, nous serons invincibles."

FIN

.

.

Désolée pour cette fin dégoulinant de mièvreries, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à vraiment faire souffrir ces persos (déjà que je suis au bout de ma vie quand Law se prend des coups dans l'anime, alors là…)

Merci d'avoir lu ! Je ne sais pas si je posterai d'autres fics, j'ai beaucoup d'idées mais j'ai tendance à ne jamais finir mes histoires ^^"

Peut-être qu'il y aura quelques traductions de fics anglaises, on verra ^^

Enfin, au cas où, voici quand même quelques unes de mes idées de Pairing en rapport avec One Piece :

Avec Law : Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Robin, Penguin, Shachi

Avec Luffy : Law, Sanji

Avec Usopp : Zoro, Sanji

Penguin et Shachi

Peut-être Shanks, on verra ^^

Et comme autres univers, potentiellement du FMA, Visiteur du Futur, Doctor Who et Sherlock.


End file.
